ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Miyata Ichirō
Miyata Ichirou (宮田 一郎) is a Featherweight out boxer and the current OPBF Featherweight champion. Although he is champion, Makunouchi Ippo, the 1st seed in the OPBF, has a higher world ranking than him. About As a child, Ichirou was a very cheerful boy. He admired his father and went to many of his matches. But after his father was defeated by Randy Boy Senior--and subsequently retired from boxing because of his shattered confidence--Miyata became calm and serious. He is rarely seen smiling in the series (except when he defeated tough opponents such as Jimmy Sisphar and Randy Boy Junior, or when Mr. Sakaguchi's assault is posted in the newspaper). Miyata is noted for being very stubborn, such as whenever it is suggested that he move up a weight class so he wouldn't have to be subjected to such severe weight control, or when he didn't want to learn uppercuts to defeat Randy Boy Jr. Miyata has great pride in his father's boxing, which is an out-boxing style principled on speedy footwork and swift counters. He believes that it is the best style and is boxing to prove it in the wake of his father's defeat. It is the only style he is willing to use, even against boxers specifically trained to defeat it like Randy Boy Jr. After knocking down his opponents, Miyata is often shown standing in a neutral corner with his arms resting on the ropes, displaying his pride. Miyata also seems to hate being disrespected. On one occasion Miyata aggressively throws a glove at Sendo after he is playfully slapped in the back of the head. This may be evidence that he is a dignified person in general, not just when boxing is involved. Miyata is very competitive. The best example is his rivalry with Ippo. Miyata originaly stayed in the featherweight division so he could have his decisive third match (and first professional match) with Ippo. He has often used his rivalry with Ippo to push through some of his toughest matches like Jimmy Sisphar, Arnie Gregory, and Mashiba Ryo. He is also frequently compared with Itagaki Manabu, who, upon ascending to the 1st seed in Japan, has become a person of interest to him. Even after Miyata left Kamogawa gym he maintained a friendly relationship with his old gymmates, both visiting them and training with them on several occasions. Miyata is particularly close to Takamura Mamoru, whom he has known since Takamura first came to Kamogawa. He is technically Takamura's senpai. Even though Myata views Ippo as his greatest rival he also sees him as a friend. Outside of his boxing colleagues, Miyata has almost no friends. He also has no love interests. Appearance Physically resembling Kimura Tatsuya, Miyata is a tall and fit boxer with jet-black hair. Miyata is described as very handsome seeing as many of his fans duing the Rookie Class Tournaments were girls. Boxing style Miyata is an out-boxer cut of the same cloth as his father. Though he could win many matches on points, he aims for KO wins to prove the supremity of his style. Since he lacks power in his punches, he must rely on his opponent's own momentum to deal damage, which means his primary weapons are counters. The most defining features of Miyata's boxing are his extraordinary speed, courage and timing; throughout the series, his speed has evolved to the point where he now disappears from his opponent's sight. He is also able to memorize his opponent's attacks with his body, so no single punch can work on him twice. Miyata's most powerful and frequently used weapons are his counter punches. He uses counter punches to compensate for his lack of power since counter punches use the opponent's power against his. Miyata's counters are almost always perfectly timed. Sawamura Ryuuhei's and Miyata's counters have been compared numerous times, but the difference is that Sawamura strikes his opponent the moment they are in motion; Miyata only steps into his opponent's punches when they are fully in motion. Miyata is regarded as the third most talented boxer in the series, behind Ricardo Martinez and Takamura Mamoru. Techniques Since Miyata is a counter specialist, all of his punches are potential Sunday punches. *Detroit Style *Sway *Counter *Jolt Counter *Cross Counter *Flicker Jab *Blade *Pin-Point Counter *Corkscrew blow counter *Speed Hell - The moment in which Miyata decides to go full speed. He can launch a flurry of different punches from many different angles, and advances so quickly that to his opponent it looks as if they're staring down several Miyata's at once. It was first shown during his fight with Randy Boy Jr. in which Miyata felt like he had to compensate for Randy Boy's constant switch hitting. Takamura also used this move, but since Miyata is a Featherweight his Speed Hell is much faster. Speed Hell drains its user's stamina quickly. Weaknesses Miyata's father has pointed out that his regular punches lack power, and Sawamura has said that although his counters are powerful, they are also predictable. Sendou Takeshi also made this apparent by dodging every punch Miyata threw at him during a spar, having realized that he was always aiming for the head. He went as far to say that Miyata's fighting style is far too simple for the world stage. Takamura helps to improve Miyata's counters by informing him of his tendency to just use his arms rather than his entire upper body strength. Like Takamura, Miyata often has problems with cutting weight. In addition to this, and possibly as a result of it, he is very susceptible to body blows. It has been stated that Miyata's build should be limited at the Jr. Lightweight and Lightweight divisions. As such he kept up a brutal pace of one match a month to keep himself at the maximum allowed weight for the Featherweight Division. (As of Volume 99, he has not fought a match since the title unification match against Randy Boy Jr.) However, Miyata believes that a benefit of the weight control is that his focus is at its highest because he is more susceptible to damage. Story 16 at the start of the series, Miyata Ichiro is a boxing prodigy who has learned boxing from his father at a very young age. Ippo looked up to Miyata as a fellow boxer but he is now one of Ippo's main rivals. Miyata continues to box in order to prove his father's boxing style. With his natural talent in boxing, Miyata had assumed he would obtain the World Champion title easily, and Ippo's arrival has proved to be a large obstacle between Miyata and his goal. Miyata sees Ippo as a friend and rival, whom he seeks to defeat in an official pro-boxing match. Miyata is the current OPBF Featherweight champion. He was supposed to fight Ippo as promised when they both debuted as professionals, but the fight did not happen. Instead, Miyata chose to fight the interim OPBF champion, Randy Boy Jr. The reason Miyata chose to fight Randy over Ippo is because Randy's father, Racoon Boy, was the one who defeated Miyata's father and ended his boxing career. Miyata saw this fight as an opportunity to avenge his father and show that his father's boxing was the best by beating Randy, who inherited his father's boxing style as well. Fights Successions Trivia *Miyata learned to speak Thai while training in Thailand. His level of proficiency is unknown. Category:Active boxers Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Kawahara Boxing Gym Category:Featherweights Category:Out Boxers Category:OPBF Featherweight Champion Category:Boxers Category:Orthodox Boxers